The Ages
There have been 10 ages so far in the legends universe. Days Before Time This was the time before the ages. Well, time is not the correct way to phrase this, as events happening here occurred before time existed. It was a promordial, for lack of a better word, time. In the beginning, there were only the 12 true immortals and Alara. Alara created Archenon and the three oldest races Anon, Dragotha, Atai. The Age of Fire -planet war -Khain becomes the first legend -Zura, Skyra, and Emis also ascend here -Emis creates the early Web -Humans are created, and then quickly go extinct -elves and dwarves appear The Age of Silence -races build societies -planar magic is very prevalent -the Web grows to be as big as a solar system -the forg appear The Age of Founding -in between this and the age of silence, dragons enter the universe, entering from the Shattering -a whole bunch of new races appear -the first large empires form -there are many large wars between them -the first legends appear since the origin of the universe (only 2 or 3 more) -The Council begomes active -loads of mystical creatures appear The Age of Forging -a huge number of legends are born and die here (~100) -by this point, no one knew what a legend was, as only a handful existed before now -there are lots of wars here, as people find out what legends are, and seek to destroy the unknown -the first legend to ever die dies here () The Age of Miracle -in between this and the age of forging, Athm is born -the rise of divinity -the first gods appear, as well as their worshippers -clerics/priests/paladins all appear -this is also the age in which Arquessa appears -basically anything religion related appears here -humans reappear, no longer extinct -Vayla appear The Age of Arcane -Madrakaath decides to mess up heaven -druidic magics appear -the first wizards appear here (all prior magic was done by sorcery) -technology increases drastically, mostly due to the next point -emloy appear -the Agamemnon story arc occurs here -this is the age in which Arquessa disappears The Age of Mystic -dreamwalkers and dreamlords appear -non-planar magic first appears -the first planeswalkers appear, enabling the first travel between the planes -the first modern tech appears -due to the frantic emloy, they get nerfed hard by Emis -the first arc lords appear -Alara becomes a legend here, thanks to Athm The Age of Imperial -inbetween this and the age of mystic, future tech appears -this is the longest age, by far -this age begins when Emis begins to expand the Web in earnest -this age is where it is discovered that "The Titan isn't walking... he's running. AWAY." The Age of Apocalypse -the war with Adon is the main feature of this age, hence its name -this is also the shortest age (except the new one) at only ~2 million years -more legends are born here than in any other age -more legends are killed here than in any other age -this age also was the closest the universe came to dying, as well as the first time the universe was ever threatened -the North Bound Legends are all born here The Age of Ascendence -this age begins when Adon decided to leave -this age as of writing this document is only around 200 years old -as of writing this document, there exist around 85 legends